1. Field of the Invention
By means of the invention the most extensive, respectively true, system-building is achievable for the first time. The invention is based upon the idea of dividing finished buildings, all ready for occupation, turned over for their use and safe--erected according to traditional solid construction--into various cubes or disks of the same size, into long building blocks or disks and to shift this back to industrial prefabrication and to furnish them beyond structural and technical extension work to such an extent that even installations and central facilities for technical installations are provided with objects and even built-in furniture to the extent of lamps and curtains as well as with flat roof construction etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buildings of every description consist of different structural members intended for their respective purpose which ordinarily require a certain gross volume of the total structure.
In the case of the most simple buildings and structural members in each case with single foundations without basements, it might be a matter of the following in this connection:
Excavations in the ground and above level of the building site with or without insulation, pergolas, arcades, terraces (roofed over), motor-car parking-places, open--nothing but roofed over--with or without excavations for erection, design of foundation for construction of structural steel works, arcades, green-houses, agricultural buildings and common storehouses etc.--dismountable and remountable buildings as listed.
In the case of simple buidlings it might be a matter of the following:
Detached summer- and appliance houses, station-houses, small buildings and appliance for public and non-public supply systems with and without excavations, sale-pavilions, tank rooms of every description, single garages in a row or stacked, multi-story car parks, smaller industrial- or administration buildings and halls, private swimming-pools and one-family- or apartment houses without special demands, public housing projects, elementary schools, market-halls, dormitories and homes for the aged and other homes for purpose of asylum or reform, buildings fit for handicapped persons, shopping centers, gas station facilities with roofed over driveways, etc.--dismountable and remountable buildings as listed.
In the case of buildings with space requirements in excess of average and structural- and technical extension work such as: Underground car parks, one-family- and apartment houses with high demands, extensive and huge housing construction projects as private enterprise, multistory buildings for residential and administration use, regular school construction, general public administration buildings, health facilities, meeting halls for the citizenry, penal institutions, kitchens of medium size, supermarkets, public market facilities, medium-sized hotels, town halls, exhibition halls, etc.--also dismountable and remountable buildings as listed.
Buildings with the highest demands on all trades, including complete air conditioning, are the following:
Hospital buildings, all structures--also multi-story buildings for industrial instruction and research, college- and university buildings, museums and galleries, public swimming-pools, large kitchens, department stores, large hotel facilities, etc.-- these buildings as listed also in dismountable and remountable construction.